Raging Knightmare
Raging Knightmare was the last and most successful of a series of robots built by "Team Knightmare". It was a low box-shaped robot with a low pressure flipper mechanism, capable of throwing robots out of the arena. Although it could self-right, Raging Knightmare was fully invertible as well. It reached the semi-finals of Series 7, losing to Tornado. Raging Knightmare also competed in the Annihilator at the end of Series 7, but was eliminated when it was pitted in the fourth round by Kan Opener, having been ganged up on by Ripper and Kan Opener for the entire battle. In total, the team competed in three separate annihilators, more than any other team in the show's history. Other robots from the Knightmare Team included Knightmare, which competed in Series 4, Spirit of Knightmare, which competed in Extreme Series 1, and Raging Reality, which competed in Series 6. Both Knightmare and Raging Reality made the Heat Final of their respective wars. Other Entries Knightmare Knightmare was a wedge-shaped robot with a front flipper which was entered by the team in Series 4. Having come through its first round melee, Knightmare tipped Plunderbird 4 onto its side to win the heat semi-final, before breaking down in the heat final against Spawn of Scutter. Spirit of Knightmare Spirit of Knightmare was another wedge-shaped robot which was entered by the team in Extreme Series 1. It was armed with a pneumatic lifter, twin pneumatic piercers and four ramming spikes. Spirit of Knightmare lost to Bulldog Breed 3 in its mayhem battle, but qualified for the second annihilator as Bulldog Breed 3 had taken severe damage in another battle and was forced to withdraw. Spirit of Knightmare reached the final of the annihilator, before being defeated by Disc-O-Inferno. Raging Reality Raging Reality was the team's entry for Series 6. It was very similar in design to its successor, Raging Knightmare, but it had a slight wedge shape, a triangular-shaped flipper and four ramming spikes on the front of the machine. Just like its predecessor, Raging Reality was fully invertible, although it could also use its flipper to self-right. Having qualified from its first round battle, Raging Reality flipped the already-immobilised Brutus Maximus out of the arena, before doing the same thing to Tetanus 2 in the second round. However, the run ended when the robot was immobilised and pitted by Razer in the heat final. Raging Reality also competed in Extreme Series 2, in the Annihilator. Having qualified from the first round, the robot was eliminated in the second round having been immobilised and counted out seconds before Revenge of Trouble & Strife was pitted by Kan Opener. Results Series 4 (Knightmare) Heats *Eliminator vs Banshee vs Spawn of Scutter: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Plunderbird 4: Won *Final vs Spawn of Scutter: Lost Extreme Series 1 (Spirit of Knightmare) Mayhem vs Bulldog Breed 3 vs Judge Shred 2½: Lost :Note: After winning the mayhem battle, Bulldog Breed 3 was forced to drop out of the annihilator after taking severe damage from Hypno-Disc in another battle, so Spirit of Knightmare took its place. Annihilator 2 vs Panic Attack vs Fighting Torque vs Napalm 2 vs The Steel Avenger vs Disc-O-Inferno *Round 1: Qualified *Round 2: Qualified *Round 3: Qualified *Round 4: Qualified *Round 5: Lost Series 6 (Raging Reality) Heats *Round 1 vs Brutus Maximus vs W.A.S.P. vs Razer: Qualified *Round 2 vs Tetanus 2: Won *Final vs Razer: Lost Extreme Series 2 (Raging Reality) Annihilator vs Kan Opener vs Major Tom vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife vs Thermidor 2 vs Typhoon 2 *Round 1: Qualified *Round 2: Eliminated Series 7 (Raging Knightmare) Heats *Round 1 vs Topbot vs R.O.C.S. vs The Executioner: Qualified *Round 2 vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Won *Final vs Spawn Again: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Tornado: Lost Annihilator vs Robochicken vs Ewe 2 vs Kan Opener vs Ripper vs Flippa *Round 1: Qualified *Round 2: Qualified *Round 3: Qualified *Round 4: Eliminated Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat Final (Knightmare) *Series 5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat Final (Raging Reality) *Series 7: Semi-Finals, Round 1 (Raging Knightmare) Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists